Part Of Your Legacy
by KatelynnBB
Summary: Jordyn Molinaro has finally reached her dream of being Diva's Champ, but now she has the SHIELD chasing after her trying to get her to join them. Randy wants his old friend to join Legacy, but he's too stubborn to tell her. Its not just her career on the line, its her heart as she waits for Randy to finally step up to the plate. Story for WWE'sFinestDiva2012
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN WWE, THE NAMES, THE CHARACTERS, OR THE PEOPLE THAT PORTRAY THEM, DUH.**

_**This story is for WWE'sFinestDiva2012, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

Jordyn Molinaro walked through the hallway before the start of Monday Night Raw. She wasn't supposed to have a match that night, so she was just taking it easy and enjoying the backstage setting.

Her night off was a sort of reward. She'd just won the Diva's Championship last week. Finally, all her hard work had paid off. When she came up to the main roster last year she had never expected to be put into a storyline with Layla.

After a few months of dark matches, and being Zack Ryder's sidekick, she was called into Vince's office. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"We're going to put you in a storyline with Layla." Hunter had told her.

"It's going to eventually lead to you winning the championship." Vince said.

Jordyn was stunned. She didn't know what to say.

"Uhhh, thank you, sir!" she stuttered out.

After some more small talk she walked from the office. She remembered not paying the slightest attention where she was going, and bumping into something .

Something hard.

Something solid.

Something incredibly wonderful smelling.

She looked up.

Randy Orton.

He put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Jordyn." he said her name and smiled.

"Randy, hey I'm sorry."

"No problem, no problem."

He glanced at the direction she was coming from. Vince's office.

"Everything okay?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She pulled her long brown hair over to one shoulder, "Yeah. More than fine actually!" she gushed.

She couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She opened up to Randy about the sudden new direction her career was taking. After all, Randy was an old friend, they'd met at OVW, and she could admit she was instantly drawn to him. Although soon his cocky attitude had repelled any thoughts of a relationship.

He was called up to the roster long before her, and in truth they'd only spent a handful of moments together at OVW before he left. Still, she considered him a friend. He'd given her some pretty sound advice before leaving.

When she was finally called up, she noticed a significant change in Randy Orton. Gone was the cocky, arrogant boy. He had been replaced with a refined, mature, and polished man. She watched him in the ring, and he was flawless. They'd talked a few times over the past few months, and she had to admit she still felt that intense pull to him.

His eyes drew her in, and that smile...

And when he got in the ring, he was on a whole other level than anyone else she'd ever seen. She wanted to have the chance to work with him so bad. Maybe getting the Diva's Championship would give her that opportunity.

She'd been working her butt off for so many months. Doing her best. She wanted that Diva's Championship. She wanted it so bad she could taste it!

"Wow, Jordyn that's amazing! I'm really happy for you." Randy told her.

He pulled her against his chest for a hug, and all too soon released her.

"Thanks, that means a lot." she almost whispered the words.

"Randy!" a voice called from down the hall. It was Cody.

"I gotta go. I'll see you around, Jordyn, that's awesome about the title!" he said again before sprinting off to join Cody.

She stood there for a few moments with her heart fluttering in her chest. Yep, she had had it bad for Randy Orton since the first time she saw him, but there was no way he would ever feel the same way about her.

She was snapped back to the present day when she bumped into someone. This time, it wasn't Randy like it had been all those months ago.

"Hey, Beautiful." It was Seth Rollins.

"Don't call me that, and get out of my way."

She tried to push him aside, but he wouldn't move.

"I was wanting to talk to you anyway, so its pretty handy that we ran into eachother." he said in a slimy voice.

"_We _have nothing to talk about, now move, please." she said as she tried again to leave.

This time he grabbed her arm. "Listen, Molinaro, we've been watching you. We think you're pretty good, and together we could be unstoppable. We could take over this place. Just think, The SHIELD, and the Diva's Champ..."

Before she could jerk her arm free and walk away she heard a deep voice coming from behind them.

"There a problem here, Jordyn?"

She would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice that gave her butterflies, the voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Randy.

"It's nothing I can't handle, but since you're here..." she said.

"Hey, don't go getting all up tight. Just consider our offer." Seth said before slinking away so he wouldn't get stuck by the Viper.

"Offer?" Randy asked when they were alone.

"Apparently The SHIELD would like to gain my allegiance."

"Oh?" he asked. He tried to seem disinterested when he was anything but, "You thinking about taking them up on their offer?"

She shrugged her shoulders before walking away. Of course she wasn't going to join The SHIELD, but she didn't feel like talking to Randy about that right now. She was frustrated with him because every time it seemed like they were getting close he backed off.

They'd shared some private times when she thought, just maybe he might feel the same way, but so far...nothing. They remained just friends, and barely that.

Randy watched her walk away feeling empty hearted. He wasn't sure what he'd done to make her mad at him, but it hurt. He wanted to tell her so many things. But mostly he wanted to tell her that he was the reason Vince decided to take a chance on her for the Diva's Championship.

He had been talking her up to Vince ever since she got called up to Raw. He pleaded her case and sang her praises to Triple H, and to the Chairman as often as possible. He knew how much she wanted it, and he knew what a hard worker she was.

He begged and begged them until finally they gave in, and eventually they saw what he saw. A wonderfully gifted young woman who worked her butt off for success.

Yeah, if only he could tell her that he had been the one doing that for her all that time, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her anything. He was no good for her, and he knew it. Did he like her? Sure.

In fact he more than liked her. He pretty much loved Jorydn Molinaro since they first time he laid eyes on her, her first day of OVW. He was too damaged to be in a relationship with someone as innocent...as perfect as Jordyn.

So he'd just sit in the shadows and watch her shine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anger boiled inside Randy as he remembered seeing Seth's hand wrapped around Jordyn's arm as they were talking. He couldn't stop his feet from marching straight into The SHIELD's dressing room.

He backed Dean against the wall while Roman and Seth looked on in shock. Roman moved to try and pry Randy's forearm from Dean's throat.

"Stay back!" Randy shouted and pointed a finger at him.

Roman wasn't about to listen, and he drew his fist back to strike Randy. Before he could, his arm was caught in a strong hand and pulled behind his back.

"Not so fast, pretty boy." said Ted Dibiase as he held him.

Roman's eyes darted around the room and realized that Seth was being held by Cody. Randy pressed his arm further into Dean's throat.

"Stay away from Jordyn Molinaro." he growled.

"Or what?" Dean choked out.

Ted and Cody brought Roman and Seth to their knees with one quick maneuver as Dean looked on.

"Or that."

Randy stared into the eyes of his adversary, making sure he got the message loud and clear. When he felt like he'd made his point, he released Dean and walked to the door with Ted and Cody following behind.

"Why do you care so much?" Dean asked humorously as he rubbed his neck.

Randy stopped for a split second, but then walked out.

Once they were back in the locker room Ted sat down on a bench and looked at his leader.

"Why _do_ you care?" he asked.

Randy rubbed a hand down his face and shook his head, "I've known Jordyn for a long time. She came to OVW a couple weeks before I was called up."

"So she's like your friend. I've never seen you guys talk?" Cody chimed in.

Randy sighed, "Well I didn't make a very good impression when we first met. I was...kind of an ass. Like I am now, only a lot worse."

The younger boys nodded in understanding. They knew just how their leader could act.

"Anyways, even though I was a jerk there were still sparks between us. I guess I blew it, and now that we're both here in WWE I thought maybe something would develop between us." he confessed.

"But...?" Ted asked.

"But, she's been avoiding me recently and I have no idea why. I don't know what I did to make her so mad."

"What was that just now with Dean and the guys?" Cody asked and Ted wanted to know too.

"I saw Seth propositioning Jordyn to join up with them." Randy said.

"With them?!"

"Yeah, but the truth is...I want her with us. I want her with me." Randy told the boys.

"Well then tell her...ask her, whatever..." Cody said.

"I can't"

"Why not?" Ted asked.

"Because I don't think it's what she wants. I don't think she wants anything to do with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jordyn was in her car headed back to the hotel that night. Unfortunately she had been on her way to The SHIELD's dressing room when she saw Randy storm in there. She quietly snuck up to the door after she saw Ted and Cody follow him in.

She listened to the whole ordeal. She heard Randy threaten Dean. Anger welled up inside her. How dare he try to make her choices for her. What if she wanted to join The SHIELD? She didn't of course, but it wasn't Randy's decision to make for her!

She got to her room and threw her purse down onto the floor. She sat on the edge of her bed and huffed out an angry breath. She was so mad at Randy. First he acted like he liked her, then he avoided her like crazy.

He didn't make sense and it was beginning to make her crazy! She decided to take a shower to take her mind off of Randy and is stupid ways. It didn't help and forty five minutes later as she brushed out her long hair, she was still angry.

She looked at the clock, and decided it wasn't too late to go knocking on Randy's door. She marched herself down the hall, and pounded on his door.

He swung open to door angrily, and she pushed past him into the room.

"What the hell, Jordyn?" he demanded.

"Why did you tell Dean to leave me alone?" she asked accusingly.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Randall. I heard you threaten him. I was on my way to talk to him about his offer when I saw you walk in. Now tell me why."

He closed the door so they could be in private. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I just don't think you should be working with them." he said flatly.

"Okay, that's your opinion, but not your place to tell them to leave me alone."

"If I hadn't they'd keep bothering you until you said yes."

"What if I was going to say yes anyways?" she retorted as she placed her hands on her hips in front of him.

He looked up at her in astonishment.

"Were you?" he asked. She didn't answer.

"Dean is a good guy, Randy." she told him.

"Its isn't Dean I'm worried about, it's the other two."

"And why are you worried at all? I'm not your girlfriend, you know? You don't have the right to worry about me like that."

He stood up suddenly, and she didn't back away. They stood only a breath apart, her face level with his chest. He craned his neck to look down at her, his deep voice whispering, "But I do...worry about you."

She put a soft hand on his chest, "Why?"

For one quiet moment she thought he might kiss her, that all her months of waiting had come to an end. He stared into her eyes, and slowly bridged the space between them.

Then, without warning he grabbed her hand and took it from his chest.

He took two or three steps away from her and leaned against the wall.

"Because you're innocent and you haven't been on the main roster very long...I'm just trying to make sure no one takes advantage of you."

In that moment her heart dropped. She knew then that even if he did have feelings for her he would never admit them for whatever reason. At a loss for anything else to say, and feeling dizzy from her almost kiss with Randy, she decided it was time to go.

"Well, I'm a big girl. Stay out of my business!" she said firmly before walking to the door and slamming it behind her.

Randy felt like putting his fist through the wall. The thought that she just called him on his crap was infuriating! What was worse is the thought that she would even consider joining The SHIELD! It felt like a betrayal.

He knew he didn't have a right to feel that way. Like she'd said, she wasn't his girlfriend. And who's fault was that? Just his. She was obviously attracted to him. So what was stopping him from asking her out? Nothing. Nothing besides him.

He felt like such a jerk. He didn't have a right to keep her from joining someone else just because he was too afraid to ask her to be with him. In truth, he didn't feel like he was good enough for her. She was young, innocent, beautiful, and talented.

And even though it would sting to see her with Dean, or any of the SHIELD guys, he knew it couldn't make her decisions for her...

Jordyn threw herself down on the bed. She fought the tears that were stinging her eyes. She didn't want to cry over Randy Orton, but it looked like she wouldn't have a choice. The tears spilled down her cheeks.

He had almost kissed her. Almost. He'd left her wanting, and empty. How dare he?!

Well, she'd show him that she didn't need him, and that she was the Diva's Champion for a reason.

But in the end she was lying to herself. She did need him. As much as she didn't want to, she needed him so bad...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

One week later, and Randy still hadn't spoken to Jordyn about that night in his hotel room. He hadn't ran into her at RAW either. Maybe she was avoiding him, probably. He wouldn't blame her if she was. After all, he'd been the biggest jerk on the planet.

He knew she was going to be at the SmackDown tapings Tuesday night so instead of taking the night off and resting in his hotel room, he drove there and walked around backstage hoping to run into her.

He did, but it wasn't anything like he expected.

He saw her down the hall, she was taking to one of the writers. They'd informed her she was competing in a mixed tag match, and she could choose her partner, that much he overheard.

When the writer walked away he approached her.

"So, you need a partner?" he said lightly.

She only stared at him.

"Don't be like that, Jordyn. I'm trying to apologize."

"Then just apologize, and leave me alone, Randy."

He was so mad at her, why did she have to act like that?

"Fine. You know what, whatever! I'm done trying." he said loudly before storming off.

"Yeah, Randy walk away when it gets tough, thats what you always do!"

That comment only made him angrier, and he turned on his heel and stomped over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and hissed, "That is _NOT_ what I always do! When there is a problem I handle it."

"Except when it comes to me in which case you avoid it."

He released her shoulders, stood staring at her for a moment before walking away again.

Randy was sitting in the locker room a while later watching the show from backstage. It was time for Jordyn's match, and as much as he hated himself for it, he was curious to see who she chose for a partner.

Her music hit, and she came sprinting down the runway with her championship slung over her shoulder. She slapped fan's hands on the way down. She stopped a few feet away from the ring and ran up to it, jumping and sliding under the ropes feet first. A move she'd learned from Evan Bourne.

He remembered her asking if he cared if she started doing that too, he said he was flattered and then he began teaching it to her. He also remembered he was jealous of Matt for all the time he was spending with Jordyn, until Matt took him aside and told him he didn't have a reason to worry.

He said everyone in the locker room basicaly knew Jordyn was "hands off" because it was understood she was "Randy's girl" even if she really wasn't. In that case, why was it so important to The Shield to have her join them.

Thats when it hit him. They didn't want anything to do with the Diva's Champion. They weren't interested in her. They were just using her to get to him. They were using his girl to get a reaction out of him, and it worked.

Now what? He had no idea, but his heart stopped beating when he heard the music of Jordyn's partner. He saw him making his way through the crowd.

Seth Rollins.

She has chosen Seth Rollins over him for her match.

It stung. A lot.

When the camera came in for a close-up of Seth's face as he entered the ring, Randy could swear he was smirking directly at him as if to say "_Hey, I got your girl. What are you going to do about it?_"

Seth moved to stand beside Jordyn in the ring. He slung an arm over her shoulder, and she smiled at him. Randy's blood was boiling. He stood up and before he could stop himself his fist collided with the locker behind him. Denting it, and scraping his knuckles up badly.

Blood camed to the surface. He shook his head to try and fight off the pain. He made his way to the trainer's room to have it looked at. He took one last glance at the tv, at Jordyn and Seth standing together in the ring.

The jealousy was almost too much to handle, and as he looked at the locker he wished the damage had been done to Seth's face instead.

Now he knew their agenda. He knew what they wanted from Jordyn. Him. They were just using her. They were in for a fight. They were in for a fight they were going to lose.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Congrats to Randy for winning MONEY IN THE BANK tonight! YAY!**_

**Chapter 5**

Jordyn searched the backstage area for Randy after her match. She was going to apologize to him. She had chosen Seth Rollins for her partner out of pure defiance to Randy. Yes, she knew it was childish, but she wanted to get his attention.

They'd lost the match, and now she regretted her choice. In truth, she regretted it from the beginning.

"Jordyn! Jordyn!" she heard Seth calling after her as she sprinted down the hallways of the arena.

She slowed her pace, but kept her back turned to him. "What's up Seth?"

He caught up with her, "Just wanted to know if you've thought any more about our offer?"

"I haven't really had time, Seth." she lied.

"Come on, Jordyn. Think about it. If you join up with us, we'd always be there to back you up in a fight. You'd be riding with us, and we could carry your bags...it's a good deal." he tried to sway her.

"Look, I said I would think about it." she said shortly.

She was tired of Seth. He annoyed her and she just wanted him to leave so she could find Randy.

"Okay, well...can I give you a ride back to the hotel?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm looking for someone."

Seth knew exactly who she was looking for.

"Please?" he begged.

She sighed. It didn't seem like he was taking no for an answer, and she wasn't really in the mood to argue.

"Okay, let me get my gear and we can go." she told him.

A greasy smile spread across his face, "Alright. I'll wait for you outside the Divas locker room."

Once they arrived back at the hotel he insisted on walking her to her room.

Randy was nursing his hand and waiting patiently for Jordyn to arrive. They were going to talk and he planned to set her straight once and for all. He was going to tell her all about The SHIELD's plans for her.

He doubted she would listen. She was stubborn like that. That's one of the things he loved about her. But he had to make her unedrstand that they didn't want her because they admired her talent. They only wanted her because they knew it made Randy's blood boil.

He glanced at his watch. She should be back by now. He wrapped his hand back up and made his way to her hotel room. What he saw from down the hall nearly made his head pop off. Jordyn was standing in her doorway and Seth Rollins was leaning against the door frame, smiling down at her.

"Jordyn!" he called to her from a few feet away. He was dressed in a pair of gray sweats and one of his t-shirts, and he was barefooted as he made a beeline for her door.

Seth looked at his with distain as he approached, but he noticed how Jordyn looked at him and smiled. He liked that, and it gave him a sick satisfaction to see her smiling at him in front of Seth.

"Thanks for the , Seth." she dismissed him.

Randy stepped in front of Seth and turned around to face him, "Yeah, goodnight _Seth_." he said smiling as he stepped inside Jordyn's room and closed the door in Seth's face.

Seth stood on the other side of the door. He was angry, but it pushed it down. The closer Randy and Jordyn became, the sweeter The Shield's victory would be over Legacy when Jordyn chose them.

Seth was confident Jordyn would choose The Shield over Legacy. No matter how much Jordyn liked Randy, Seth knew The Viper wasn't very good at articulating his feelings. That was his Achilles Heel. And Seth and the other members of The Shield were counting on it.

Once Randy closed the door and came inside the room he saw that Jordyn was already sitting on her bed.

"So, uh, you rode with Seth from the show?"

"Yeah...listen Randy I want to...apologize."

He sat down beside her, "Okay, I'm listening."

"I was wrong to be so hateful to you earlier. I only chose Seth to be my partner to...to...make you..." she trailed off not wanting to admit the truth.

"To?"

"To make you jealous." she admitted ruefully.

"Why would you want to make me jealous?"

"You're an idiot, Randy." she leaned against the headboard of the bed, "You know I like you. You know I always have. Sometimes, I think you like me too, but then other times you won't give me the time of day. Or worse, you treat me like your sister."

Randy bit his lip and turned his gaze on Jordyn. He knew exactly how she felt about him because he felt the same way.

"Jordyn-" he began but she cut him off.

"No, Randy let me finish. I have waited and waited for you to make a move. I've watched you flirt with other girls right in front of me, and tonight I was being childish and decided to give you a taste of your own medicine. And it backfired in my face. We lost the match." she sighed.

"I can't just keep waiting and waiting for you to make a move, Randy. Of course I don't want to join The stupid Shield, but I would just to make you jealous. I know that-" she was silenced by Randy.

Randy leaned his body over Jordyn's until his face was mere inches from her's. She could smell is aftershave and it was intoxicating. She felt like she might faint as he lowered his mouth to her's.

His lips were soft as they claimed her own in a kiss. She was stunned and couldn't make her brain function. She just sat there, still as could be while Randy continued to press his lips against her.

Sensing her lack of movement he pulled away.

"Jordyn?"

The sound of her name on his deep voice snapped her back to reality and she launched herself at him, straddling his lap and kissing him with ferver. She heard him moan and it nearly broke her.

He tangled his fists in her long brown hair, and moved his lips to her neck.

He lifted her up, and switched their positions on the bed so he was now hovering over her.

"You're beautiful." he whispered as he covered her body completely with his own and they both gave in to the long awaited pleasure they'd been seeking from eachother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jordyn lay with her head on Randy's bare chest. It was going on 2 AM and niether one of them had slept.

"So, what are we going to do about The Shield? I knew them taking an interest to me seemed weird." she said.

Her hotel room was dark except for the lights of the city outside filtering in throught the window.

"Its me they want for sure. Well me, and Cody and Ted."

They were both coming up short for ideas on how to handle their situation. Perhaps their brains were too tired to think...suddenly Jordyn shifted in Randy's arms.

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it." she said.

He rolled over to face her, "Just tell me what it is..."

"Okay, they want me to so they can get to you, right? But they don't know we know that...correct?"

"Yeah...they have no idea I figured out their plan..." he said.

"Okay so, I should just join them."

"What?" he sat up in the bed, the sheet falling down around his hips.

"Just hear me out! You'll have someone on the inside, Randy. I can tell you what's going on behind the scenes with them! Feed you information." she told him.

"No, Jordyn. No!"

"Yes, come on you know its a good idea." she argued.

"Its not safe. Jordyn, if they found out you weren't wholly in league with them something bad could happen!" he said as his voice rose.

"They've never hurt a girl before, what makes you think they'd actually do anything to me?" she asked.

"Just a feeling." he muttered.

"I think this is the best shot we have right now. Let me help you, Randy."

She reached out to touch his cheek. His stubble scratching her soft hand as she carressed him.

He sighed, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Jordyn leaned in to kiss him.

"I'll take that as a no." he whispered when she pulled away.

The following week on RAW she found Seth before the show and told him she would be joining him and The Shield.

"Thats great! Lets go tell the guys." he said emphatically.

Randy was standing nearby and Seth smirked at him as he passed by, and let his hand fall to the small of Jordyn's back as he eased her ahead of him.

"You go on, babe I'll be there in a minute." Seth told her as he eyed Randy.

Jordyn kept her mouth shut and her eyes off of Randy as she walked away. Once she was out of sight Seth turned his attention back to the Viper.

"Looks like your girl wasn't really your girl, huh, Randy." Seth taunted, "Guess she got tired of waiting for you to make your move."

"You think I actually care about Jordyn Molinaro?" Randy said harshly.

"I can see it in your eyes that you do. It must really sting that she'd rather be with me and my team than waste another second on you." Seth said as he got in Randy's face.

Randy didn't back down and stood nose to nose with Rollins.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Rollins, and remember who you're talking to." Randy warned him.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to. A washed up, overworked, injury prone loser who thinks he's still relevant."

Randy backed away like he was done, but he had a better thought and grabbed Rollins by the neck. Slamming him down on the concrete for a devastating RKO.

"Wrong. You're talking to The Apex Predator Randy Orton!" Randy said as he stepped over Rollins' limp body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Randy was sitting in the locker room getting ready for his match, but all he wanted to do was lay eyes on Jordyn. He hadn't seen her since she went off to tell The Shield she would join them.

His match was next. Cody and Ted came to sit beside him on the bench.

"We'll go with you to the ring." Ted said.

Randy was facing Mark Henry tonight.

"No, I want you to go check on Jordyn." Randy then filled them in on the plan. That Jordyn would work within The Shield and feed Legacy information on their next move.

"Don't be obvious about it. I don't want them getting suspicious. Just make sure she's okay." he told the younger two.

They agreed and left, leaving Randy alone in the locker room once more. He made his way to Gorilla and mentally prepared himself for his match.

Meanwhile, Ted casually walked by The Shield's dressing room. He saw Jordyn sitting in one of the chairs, and Dean frantically pacing back and forth.

Ted figured he was upset about Randy RKOing Seth ealier. Jordyn seemed to be fine, maybe a little uncomfortable, but other than that she was perfect.

He stood outside the door and listened for a minute.

"You're going to accompany us to the ring tonight," Dean told her.

"Okay. Can't wait." she said.

"Here, this is for you to wear. If you're going to be with The Shield, you have to look like you're with The Shield." he told her. Ted couldn't see what he handed her.

He decided to walk away before anyone noticed him snooping around.

Cody was sitting in Randy's dressing room watching Randy's match when Ted walked in.

"How's he doing?" he asked Cody.

"He's taking a beating at the moment." he told his friend.

"Come on, Randy." Ted muttered under his breath.

"Do you think he's distracted?" Cody asked.

Ted gave him a look to say that's exctly what he thought, but kept his mouth shut.

Randy wound up winning the match via disqualification, and limped his way to the back. After seeing the trainer he came into his dressing room and collapsed onto the couch.

The room was silent until Randy heard The Shield's music hit.

"_Being accompanied to the ring by Diva's Champion, Jordyn...The SHIELD."_ Justin Roberts announced.

Randy sat up and turned his attention to the screen. Jordyn was dressed in black shorts and a black vest. The same as the members of The Shield.

She stood ringside, and cheered them on during their match against Team Hell No and Sheamus. She blew a kiss to Seth when he hit his finisher on Daniel Bryan for the win. She climbed into the ring as their music hit, and Seth lifted her up into his arms.

Randy grimaced, and Seth planted a sloppy kiss on her lips in front of the entire world. Ted and Cody gave him sideways glances, but turned their attention back towards the screen.

Jordyn lifted the hands of The Shield in victory and they exited the ring together, Seth hanging on her the whole way back up the ramp.

Randy packed up his stuff, said goodnight to Cody and Ted and headed back towards the hotel. He showered, grabbed a drink and a bite to eat at the hotel bar, and hit the hay. About midnight there was a knock on his door.

It was Jordyn and he quickly let her in before anyone saw her.

"What are you doing? I figured you'd be with Seth...or in your own room." he said.

He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up, and reached for a t-shirt to pull over his bare chest. Jordyn put a hand on his arm to stop him, and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

They stood like that for a while before she broke away, "Dean doesn't allow the boys to have female company in their rooms. Thank God." she told Randy.

"So you're all mine tonight?" he asked mischieviously.

"All yours." she confirmed with a smile.

He laid her down on the bed and hovered over her on his elbows showeing kisses down on her face, "So tell me, who is the better kisser? Me or Cruella De Ville?"

She laughed at his nick name for Seth, "I don't know. You might have to refresh my memory of what kind of kisser you are." she teased.

He obliged by kissing her senseless.

Out of breath, she sighed out her answer, "You...definitely you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jordyn had been working within The Shield for several weeks now. She knew about the plans they had to face Legacy at Summerslam. Cody and Ted were supposed to be facing The Usos, with Randy in their corner, and later that night Randy would be facing Christian for the title.

The Shield planned to ambush Legacy on their way to the ring in hopes that Randy would run out to help them. Their plan from there was to have Jordyn stand in between them and Randy, and plead with him to spare them as they destroyed Ted and Cody.

The Shield was counting on Jordyn being able to use her feminine wiles to distract and disarm Randy, and then she was supposed to hit him over the head with a pipe. By the time Randy came to his senses it would be too late, and then damage to Cody and Ted would be finished.

Then, with his partners disabled, The Shield would take on Randy three on one and make sure he wasn't able to face Christian that night...or any night soon after.

They planned to get rid of The Apex Predator once and for all.

And Jordyn was suppose to help them do it.

Little did they know she was playing both sides. She couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when she turned on them. The ultimate double cross.

But, Summerslam was still two weeks away and until them she had to play her part perfectly which meant letting Seth drool all over her. It was Monday night and everyone was gearing up for the show. Most of the Superstars were sitting around in catering just chatting.

Jordyn grabbed a bottle of water and moved to sit down beside Seth at a table, but instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. She felt like throat punching him, but only smiled and leaned back to give him a peck on the cheek.

She caught sight of Randy sitting across the room at a table with Cody and Ted, and Matt. For a moment their eyes connected and she felt her heart speed up. She was thinking about the next time she would be alone with him.

They both knew the incredible risk they were taking in doing what they were with The Shield, so when they were alone together at night they poured all their emotions, and adreneline into eachother. It made for some very passionate nights, and thinking about it made Jordyn shiver.

"Isn't that right, babe?" Seth's voice pulled her from her thoughts of Randy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said." she admitted.

Seth looked at her strangely, and she thought quickly, "I have a headache." she lied.

"I said its pathetic the way Randy keeps looking at you, but it only helps our cause. The more hung up on you he is the better, right?"

"Right." she agreed with a smile.

Later that night Jordyn was getting ready to join Randy when there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she said through the door.

"Its me."

She opened the door to see Seth standing there, and her heart dropped to her feet.

_Oh no._ she thought.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as he pushed his way inside.

"No, just wanted some alone time with my lady." he said as he pulled her close and the door fell shut.

He started kissing her neck and moved to the bed. He backed her against it and she fell on her back to the mattress. She agreed to pretend to be in a relationship with him, but this was going too far.

He took his shirt off and threw it to the floor. She put a hand up to stop him from undressing further.

"Look, babe I'm glad you're here, but I'm still not feeling well." she said weakly.

And to his small credit Seth stopped undressing and just laid down beside her. She exhaled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. This was not how she wanted to fall asleep tonight, but it would have to do.

She lay still for almost an hour until she was sure Seth was asleep, she then grabbed her phone from the nightstand and texted Randy.

_Can't make it. Seth is here :(_

Randy replied at lightning speed.

_Are you okay?_ he asked.

_I'm fine. Just wish I was there with you. Goodnight._

Randy stared at the phone and wished this whole thing would be done already. He was tired of putting Jordyn through this. Even though she had agreed, it still didn't sit well with him.

_Goodnight. I love you._ he texted back.

_I love you too._

Yes, soon it would be over, and he could hold Jordyn in public. And hopefully The Shield would be done for forever.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Just wanted to clarify. When I talk about Matt, I'm talking about Evan Bourne.**_

**Chapter 9**

The night had finally come.

Summerslam.

The butterflies were going crazy in Jordyn's stomach.

Hopefully after tonight everything would be normal again. Yes, they'd all deal with the aftermath of The Shield's demise, but Randy planned to make an example out of them and any thoughts they might have of revenge would be extinguished once he was done.

Jordyn was in her dressing room alone. She made sure the door was locked as she dressed for the night. She put on her new red shorts that said LEGACY on the back, and her red top before pulling on the black vest and shorts over them.

She heard a knock on the door, expecting it to be Seth bothering her again she opened it.

It wasn't Seth. It was Randy, and he pushed his way inside quickly, and locked the door behind him.

"Hi." he said quietly.

"Hey."

They stood apart for a moment, just reading eachother's expressions before Randy took one large step towards her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you, you know that right?" he whispered against her hair.

"I know. I love you too." she murmured against his chest.

He pulled her back, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine. We got this."

"I know. I'm just nervous. What if something goes wrong?"

"I'll handle it, just relax. We have eachother, and Ted and Cody. Matt said he'd back us up too if things got out of hand." he told her.

She tried to make herself relax, but all too soon the moment had come and Randy was slipping quietly from her dressing room only moments before the match. Before long Seth and Roman appeared at her door.

"You remember what you're supposed to do?" Roman asked her.

"Yes." she stated as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. It was the way Dean insisted she wear her hair when she accompanied them.

She hears Legacy's music, and before they reach the ring the four of them charge out after Ted and Cody. Dean and Seth go after Ted while Roman throws Cody into the ring. So far so good. Cody and Ted are playing along.

Jordyn stands by the ring as Dean throws Ted in. Ted rolls to his feet ready to fight. Randy's music hits and he runs dow the ramp.

Now it all happens in slow motion for Jordyn.

She sees Dean holding Ted by the neck, Roman has his big boot to Cody's throat as he lays on the mat, and Seth is standing beside her, ready to take on Randy should she fail at her task.

She puts herself in between Randy and Seth as planned...the smile on Seth's face is sick and twisted.

Randy pretends to be dismayed by her actions. She's holding her hands up, blocking him from getting around her to Seth...to help Teddy and Cody...

The arena is loud. Louder than she's ever heard it.

Just then she smiles at Randy and he smiles back. He unfastens her vest and it falls to the floor...

Seth is confused, and time has stopped as Dean and Roman are now watching whats going on outside the ring.

Jordyn hooks her fingers in the black shorts and slides them down to her ankles and tosses them away. Leaving Dean, Roman, and especially Seth a great view of her red shorts and the one word printed across the back.

LEGACY.

Randy smiles, and Jordyn smiles too as she turns around to face Seth. Randy drapes an arm around her shoulders.

"Gotcha." he tells Seth before launching at him and delivering forceful blows to his head. He kicks him in the stomach, and Seth stumbles backwards.

Taking advantage of their distraction, Ted and Cody begin the offensive assault on the remaining members of the Shield. Randy jumps in the ring just in time to catch Dean with an RKO.

Its Dream Street for Roman.

Jordyn can't remember when she's ever seen Randy this fired up. His body language screams dominance. He surveys the unconcious bodies before him, and gets that demented look in his eyes.

He rears back into the corner, charges at Dean and connects his boot to Dean's skull in a debilitating punt.

Next, its Roman's turn.

Randy is absolutely on fire. Everything is going according to plan until...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for all of the reviews/follows/favorites on this story. **_

_**Jordyn Molinaro belongs to WWE'sFinestDiva2012. Thanks for lending her to me for this story :)**_

_**This is the end, hope you all enjoy this final chapter, and look out for my other stories! :)**_

**Chapter 10**

Everything was going as planned until Seth came up behind Jordyn, grabbing her around the throat, and making it impossible for her to escape.

"Randy!" he shouted.

Randy looked up and froze.

"Call your boys off!" Seth shouted.

The damage to Roman and Dean was already done, but Ted and Cody backed ito opposite corners of the ring with their hands raised.

"Let her go, Rollins." Randy demanded.

"You're a smart little bitch aren't you?" Seth hissed in her ear, "Playing both sides. Pretending to-"

"Let...her...go." Randy said slowly.

Seth twisted a fist in her hair.

Randy's eyes darted behind them up the ramp, and then back to Seth's face. Jordyn wandered what he was looking at, but kept still and tried to be calm.

"The Shield is finished, Rollins. You have nowhere to go, no buddies to back you up. You're outnumbered and alone. Let Jordyn go, or I promise when I get my hands on you you'll wish you were dead." Randy spat out the words.

"I can't believe you pretended to love me, to be with me...how could you?" Seth was slipping and his arm tightened around her throat.

"Ran-dy!" she choked out.

Just then she heard the crowd get even louder. She thought her ears might bust. Suddenly, she was being knocked to the ground. Seth landed on top of her, but soon was up. Randy jumped out of the ring and grabbed her up. He checked her over for injuries.

Jordyn looked behind her to see what was going on. Matt was fighting with Seth, and she figured he'd just saved her. Randy signaled for Ted and Cody to take Jordyn backstage, and they did. Each with an arm wrapped around her waist.

Jordyn paused and glanced back at Randy. He winked at her, and nodded for her to go on.

Randy got Matt's attention, and grabbed Seth by the collar, tossing him into the ring. Randy climbed in, and Matt stood on the apron just in case. Randy kicked the unconcious bodies of Dean and Roman out onto the floor.

Randy gestured for a mic, and someone handed him one, "Now, Seth maybe you'll think twice about trying to make a target out of Randy Orton. Let me make one thing clear, if you ever EVER come near Jordyn again..."

Randy stared into Seth's eyes, "I don't think I have to even finish that statement."

Seth stood still as Randy circled him, The Apex Predator moving in on his prey.

"Another thing. The Shield is done. History. You three go your separate ways and stop terrorizing the entire roster. If you don't...well..."

Randy dropped the mic and grabbed Seth, slamming him down with an RKO so fast Seth didn't even have time to think.

Matt smirked at his friend.

Randy backed into the corner, and charged at Seth with the crowd going absolutely wild for him, he punted Seth so hard Matt was surprised his head was still attached to his shoulders.

"Wouldn't want you to feel left out." Randy muttered before sliding under the ropes and dropping out of the ring.

The WWE trainers ran to the ring as Randy and Matt casually walked backstage.

"Randy!" Jordyn said breathlessly as she ran to him and flung herself into his arms. He picked her up, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist, not caring they were standing in front of everyone, not caring they were drawing attention.

He kissed her lips and held her body close to his.

"I have a question for you." he said.

"What?"

"Will you officially join Legacy?"

She laughed, and smiled brightly at him, "Of course."

"One more thing." he said.

She looked at him expectantly.

"Will you join my Legacy?" he asked her.

She wasn't sure what he meant, and drew her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Will you marry me, Jordyn?" he clarified.

She was absolutely speechless, and just stared at him with her mouth hanging open in surprise. The entire locker room was standing around, hanging on the edge of their seats for her answer.

"No would be the time to say something...its kind of a yes or no question." he whispered.

"YES!" she shouted, "Yes, Randy I love you! Of course I will marry you!"

...And they lived happily ever after...(probably.)


End file.
